Its the little moments that count
by Dr4gonIc3F34th3r
Summary: YOI One-shot collection, seggestions accepted, any pairing asked! Chapter 2- Viktor always thinks of the strangest things to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

You rush in and take a seat just as the man announces who will be up on stage next.

You sweep your hair behind your ears, wanting to keep it out of your face. And see the skaters preform.

That's right, your mother had dragged you to what you thought was a stupid pro-skater competition. You couldnt remember the name of the competition, but it sounded important and your mother thought it was important, so you had to go. Mother always find a way to get you to do what she wants.

The first skater, very young, steps up. Its men's skating, and the boy steps on the ice, ready to preform. You don't really pay attention as he skates, it doesnt interest you that much. The only parts of this skaters routine that you really notice is the parts that he messes up at.

You don't see this skaters score, but you doubt that it is a decent score.

The next performer is more disturbing then interesting. You can hear little groans that must be coming from him throughout the whole performance, and in truth, it just makes you feel uncomfortable. Your eyes are closed through most of this performance, though you do notice that your younger sister is strangely enchanted by him. You worry for your sister, sometimes...

During the next performance, you didnt really pay attention. This person wasn't as interesting as the others(not that the other people had been interesting in general), and you rested your head in your hands most of the time.

A bit later, the last preformance started. The music and the cheers from the people is what arouses you from your half-asleep state.

You look up in time to see a mildly dressed, silver-haired man saying something to a shorter, black-haired man. The black-haired one was dressed in a costume, hair quickly and messily slicked back. You hadnt caught the name of either of them, but the black-haired one made to get on the ice, and you guessed he was the one performing.

As said before, the music that starts playing as he reaches the middle of the rink really catches you, and you lean forward a bit, ready to watch.

This persons performance was amazing.

You hadnt seen many ice skaters before, but you could tell this young man was good.

Sure, he messed up a few times, but who doesnt? Besides, you could see that the things he messed up on were exteremly difficult, even for a pro. Of course, to you, anything on ice looks difficult, so you probabily shouldnt be the one to judge.

At the end of the performance, you can see him panting and can barley hear the last notes of the music because of everyones screaming.

He shouts somthing, smiling happy and stands up.

You see the same silver-haired man that had been talking to him earlier run over to where the skater was exiting.

In the background, you can just hear the announcer saying somthing about "Yuuri Katsuki" Getting one of his best scores so far and "Viktor Nikiforov" choreographing it all for him.

Your forcus returns to the skater and what must be his coach. The coach grabs the skater into a tight embrace, smiling, and you smile a bit too. Your mother and sister clap loudly besides you. They must have really liked the performance.

Its then that you realize they arnt clapping because of the performance, but because the skater and the coach are not only hugging, but have their lips locked! The taller, silver-haired man hugs the shorter one to him, almost picking him up.

You look around, watching for a reaction from other watchers, but see nothing- in fact, you hear one person say "There they are, going at it again!" In an enthusiastic voice.

Finally, your gaze returns to what you assume is a couple as they part, and you watch them closly. As they walk over to be interviewed, you see how the taller one hangs onto the shorter one. In your mind, its adorable.

"Common, weve gotta get going!" Your sister says, grabbing your hand and pulling you away.

"O-okay..."

As you exit to the parking lot, you ask one quick question.

"When is the next competition?"

 **~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

 **Hey, im back from the dead! I also just finished watching what is out of YOI for the 4th time, and its so beautiful. And adorable.**

 **I admire the skateing alot, but my shipping heart tends to freak out. Alot. So I wrote a fanfic!**

 **ummmm... commisions are open, both writing and drawing!**

 **send in requests!**

 **I also invite you to follow me on tumblr tr4sh-c4n so that we can talk about adorable gay(nd straight) animes :]**

 **I follow back!**

 **hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**i said i wasnt gonna be on for a bit because publishing and shit but i wanted to get this out there before they actually get married**

* * *

Yuuri was breathing deeply, but he looked up, smiling, making sure to meet eyes with his boyfriend and everyone else in the crowd.

He hadnt gotten the best score in the Grand Prix, and because he had been skating last, he knew exactly what place he was in before it was even announced.

 _"Yuuri Katsuki has gotten third place!"_

* * *

"Viktor?" He said as his boyfriend pulled him off the podium and into his arms. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then looked Yuuri in the eyes and said,

"Yes?"

"Will we still get married?" He looked into the older mans eyes, hopeful.

Viktor smiled at him, and kissed the man long on the lips.

"Of course we are, Yuuri. We would have gotten married even if you hadnt made it into the top three." He said after pulling away.

Yuuri smiled, and was about the kiss his soon-to-be-husband again, when Viktor stopped him.

"I have one question for you," He said. "Whos going to wear the dress?"

* * *

 **i might be drawing both of them in wedding dresses rn. ill post it on my tumblr and deviantart after i finish the art for my 5 secret santas(im way too kind xD)**

 **im also probabily going to go update my fairy tail oneshot collection now because i feel bad at not having a real update there for a while...**


End file.
